Momoiro Christmas 2017 ~Kanzen Muketsu no Electric Wonderland~ LIVE
Momoiro Christmas 2017 ~Kanzen Muketsu no Electric Wonderland~ LIVE (ももいろクリスマス 2017 ～完全無欠のElectric Wonderland～) is a video release by Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on August 1, 2018, in four editions: a regular 2DVDs edition, a regular Blu-Ray edition, a limited 4DVDs edition, and a limited 2Blu-Rays edition. Video Information The content from DVD's discs 1 and 2 and Blu-Ray's disc 1 is from the concert held at Saitama Super Arena on December 13, 2017. The content from DVD's discs 3 and 4 and Blu-Ray's disc 2 (both limited editions exclusive) is from the concert held at Osaka-jo Hall on December 20, 2017. This is also the last ever release by Momoiro Clover Z to feature the member Ariyasu Momoka. *'Catalog Number': **KIBM-738~9 (Regular DVD Edition) **KIXM-335 (Regular Blu-Ray Edition) **KIBM-90738~9 (Limited DVD Edition) **KIXM-90335 (Limited Blu-Ray Edition) *'Distributor': King Records Tracklist DVD Disc 1 #Itsudatte Chousensha (何時だって挑戦者) #LOST CHILD #BIRTH φ BIRTH #Mafuyu no San San Summertime (真冬のサンサンサマータイム) #Bokura no Century (僕等のセンチュリー) #Tengoku no Namae (天国の名前) #Wee-Tee-Wee-Tee #Monochrome Drawing (モノクロデッサン) #Kimi Yuki (きみゆき) #Neo STARGATE #Chai Maxx ZERO #BLAST! #Shiroi Kaze (白い風) #Hitotsubu no Egao de... (一粒の笑顔で…) #Kyoukai no Pendulum (境界のペンデュラム) #DECORATION Disc 2 #Santa-san (サンタさん) #Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou "Mugen no Ai" (猛烈宇宙交響曲・第七楽章「無限の愛」) #SECRET LOVE STORY #Hen na Kitai Shicha Dame da Yo...? ♡ (ヘンな期待しちゃ駄目だよ...?♡) #Yume wa Kokoro no Tsubasa (夢は心のつばさ) #Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo (行くぜっ!怪盗少女) #Hai to Diamond (灰とダイヤモンド) #Shirogame no Yoake (白金の夜明け) #overture ~Momoiro Clover Z Sanjou!!~ (ENCORE) (overture～ももいろクローバーZ参上!!～【ENCORE】) #Naichaisou Fuyu (ENCORE) (泣いちゃいそう冬 【ENCORE】) #Sora no Curtain (ENCORE) (空のカーテン 【ENCORE】) #Koyoi. Live no Shita de (ENCORE) (今宵、ライブの下で 【ENCORE】) Disc 3 - Limited Edition Only #Koyoi. Live no Shita de (今宵、ライブの下で) #DNA Kyoushikyoku (DNA狂詩曲) #CONTRADICTION #Hitotsubu no Egao de... (一粒の笑顔で…) #Naichaisou Fuyu (泣いちゃいそう冬) #Tengoku no Namae (天国の名前) #SECRET LOVE STORY #Wee-Tee-Wee-Tee #Sora no Curtain (空のカーテン) #Neo STARGATE #LOST CHILD #BLAST! #Kimi Yuki (きみゆき) #Stardust Serenade (スターダストセレナーデ) Disc 4 - Limited Edition Only #Mahoro Vacation (マホロバケーション) #Itsudatte Chousensha (何時だって挑戦者) #Santa-san (サンタさん) #Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou "Mugen no Ai" (猛烈宇宙交響曲・第七楽章「無限の愛」) #Monochrome Drawing (モノクロデッサン) #Chai Maxx #Hen na Kitai Shicha Dame da Yo...? ♡ (ヘンな期待しちゃ駄目だよ...? ♡) #Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo (行くぜっ!怪盗少女) #Hai to Diamond (灰とダイヤモンド) #Mafuyu no San San Summertime (ENCORE) (真冬のサンサンサマータイム 【ENCORE】) #Shiroi Kaze (ENCORE) (白い風 【ENCORE】) #Bokura no Century (ENCORE) (僕等のセンチュリー 【ENCORE】) Blu-Ray Disc 1 #Itsudatte Chousensha (何時だって挑戦者) #LOST CHILD #BIRTH φ BIRTH #Mafuyu no San San Summertime (真冬のサンサンサマータイム) #Bokura no Century (僕等のセンチュリー) #Tengoku no Namae (天国の名前) #Wee-Tee-Wee-Tee #Monochrome Drawing (モノクロデッサン) #Kimi Yuki (きみゆき) #Neo STARGATE #Chai Maxx ZERO #BLAST! #Shiroi Kaze (白い風) #Hitotsubu no Egao de... (一粒の笑顔で…) #Kyoukai no Pendulum (境界のペンデュラム) #DECORATION #Santa-san (サンタさん) #Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou "Mugen no Ai" (猛烈宇宙交響曲・第七楽章「無限の愛」) #SECRET LOVE STORY #Hen na Kitai Shicha Dame da Yo...? ♡ (ヘンな期待しちゃ駄目だよ...?♡) #Yume wa Kokoro no Tsubasa (夢は心のつばさ) #Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo (行くぜっ!怪盗少女) #Hai to Diamond (灰とダイヤモンド) #Shirogame no Yoake (白金の夜明け) #overture ~Momoiro Clover Z Sanjou!!~ (ENCORE) (overture～ももいろクローバーZ参上!!～【ENCORE】) #Naichaisou Fuyu (ENCORE) (泣いちゃいそう冬 【ENCORE】) #Sora no Curtain (ENCORE) (空のカーテン 【ENCORE】) #Koyoi. Live no Shita de (ENCORE) (今宵、ライブの下で 【ENCORE】) Disc 2 - Limited Edition Only #Koyoi. Live no Shita de (今宵、ライブの下で) #DNA Kyoushikyoku (DNA狂詩曲) #CONTRADICTION #Hitotsubu no Egao de... (一粒の笑顔で…) #Naichaisou Fuyu (泣いちゃいそう冬) #Tengoku no Namae (天国の名前) #SECRET LOVE STORY #Wee-Tee-Wee-Tee #Sora no Curtain (空のカーテン) #Neo STARGATE #LOST CHILD #BLAST! #Kimi Yuki (きみゆき) #Stardust Serenade (スターダストセレナーデ) #Mahoro Vacation (マホロバケーション) #Itsudatte Chousensha (何時だって挑戦者) #Santa-san (サンタさん) #Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou "Mugen no Ai" (猛烈宇宙交響曲・第七楽章「無限の愛」) #Monochrome Drawing (モノクロデッサン) #Chai Maxx #Hen na Kitai Shicha Dame da Yo...? ♡ (ヘンな期待しちゃ駄目だよ...? ♡) #Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo (行くぜっ!怪盗少女) #Hai to Diamond (灰とダイヤモンド) #Mafuyu no San San Summertime (ENCORE) (真冬のサンサンサマータイム 【ENCORE】) #Shiroi Kaze (ENCORE) (白い風 【ENCORE】) #Bokura no Century (ENCORE) (僕等のセンチュリー 【ENCORE】) Featured Members *Momota Kanako *Tamai Shiori *Sasaki Ayaka *Takagi Reni *Ariyasu Momoka (Last) Oricon Chart Positions DVD The DVD edition reached the fifth position on the Oricon weekly DVD chart and charted for a total of two weeks. Blu-Ray The DVD edition reached the third position on the Oricon weekly Blu-Ray chart and charted for a total of two weeks. Gallery Videos External Links *Oricon Profile: Regular DVD Edition • Regular Blu-Ray Edition • Limited DVD Edition • Limited Blu-Ray Edition *Official Website Profile *Buy the video: Regular DVD Edition • Regular Blu-Ray Edition • Limited DVD Edition • Limited Blu-Ray Edition Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Video Releases Category:5 Member Line-Up Category:Momoiro Clover Z Video Releases Category:Last Video Release to feature a member